Friends
by cobra
Summary: Superboy gives Tim and his dad a visit after Teen Titans 13.


Friends

I don't own it.

"How did you find me?" Tim asked as Superboy flew through the open window of his room. Superboy smiled at the sight of his old friend.

"Well, first I had to fight the big bad bat. After I shoved his pointy ears up his butt I....."

"You talk to Oracle didn't you." Tim cut Kon off only a slight smile showing on the young mans face.

"Damn, I can never pull one over on you Rob." Superboy said trying to lighten the mood as he walked over and sat in Tim's computer chair. He swivelled around to look at Tim who sat on his bed a book in his lap.

"It's good to see you Kon."

"You to bird-boy. I thought about bringing the rest of the Titans to kick your butt. But, I figured it'd mean more to you if you I did it. Ya know, the whole mutual friendship and respect thing." Superboy said his voice only half serious. Tim smirked slightly but looked down at his lap as he began to talk.

"Sorry about not saying bye. Didn't really have a chance. Hell, I'm grounded now." Tim said with a low and defeated voice.

"What happened Rob? You know you can tell me. We're friends, listening is part of the job description."

"You know I've been lying to my dad for years Kon. Even when we were Young Justice I was lying. Trying to keep him from finding out about my night and weekend job." Tim smiled slightly as he remembered some of the good times the crew had in the past.

"Found out huh?" Superboy asked with a sad face. Tim nodded his head and both young men jumped as the door to Tim's room was thrown open.

"Who are you talking t...." Jack Drake started to ask only for his eyes to widen as they fell on the costumed form of Superboy. Superboy smiled slightly and waved nervously.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Drake. I'm"

"Dad," Tim said before Kon could introduce himself.," This is my friend Superboy."

"..." Jack Drake stood speachless staring at the form of the Teen Of Steel.

"Rob's told me a lot about you."

"Really, he never said anything about you." Jack said with an underlying venom that slightly miffed the Teen Of Steel.

"Well, that's part of the Superhero job description. It's in the weekly JLA news letter."

"Don't smart off Kon." Robin said and put his hands to his face in a groan. Superboy looked at his friend his face showing concern.

"Sorry. Mr. Drake." Kon said deciding to use some of the lessons he learned from the Kents. He stood and walked to Jack Drake and held out his hand.

"Names Conner." He shook Jack's hand lightly and for just a moment thought of squeesing a little. The look on Tim's face told him that would be a bad idea.

"I don't know what your doing here.," Jack started., "But Tim is grounded. And he's no longer Robin. So I'd appreciate it if you left." The man had finally gotten over the shock that his son was on a first name basis with Supermans successor.

"Um, actually I'm not gonna be leaving till Tim and I clear somethings up. He needs to talk, I'm here to listen."

"This is my home. I'm telling you to leave." Jack said with a grim look on his face. Superboy looked at Tim for a moment then stepped out the door pulling Jack Drake with him. As the door slammed shut Tim jumped and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

In the hallway Superboy leaned agains the bedroom door and held it in place with his TTK. Jack Drake looked at him with curiousity, anger, and a little touch of fear.

"What do you want with my family?!" Drake yelled in anger as he moved toward the young Superheroe. Superboy used his TTK to hold the man to the floor.

"I want to help your family. Tim has saved my life more than once you know. He's done things no one else, not even The Batman could do. He's done more for this city, for this world, hell for this Universe than you could even imagine. And all he get's for his work is shit." Jack Drake looked at the young hero in shock for a moment. Superboy continued.

"Your son is the heart and soul of the Teen Titans. And, even more than that he's my best friend. He and I have teamed up and took down villians that only Superman could have beat. And, I'll let you in on a little secret Jack. I wouldn't have survived the last couple years if not for your son. He's listened, he's helped me through some tough times. And I plan on repaying the favor. You can stop me, Tim will respect what you say until you finally break the kid. Tim and I have been friends almost since my beginning. We've taken down Metallo, took on Darkseid. We've fought a FREAKIN WAR. All so he could protect you and the rest of his friends and family. I'm going to go now. I'll be back tomorrow to talk to Tim." Superboy let the man go and the door as well. He walked down the stairs with Jack Drake not two steps behind him. As the young hero opened the door he heard Jack ask in an amazed voice.

"He's that good?"

"Be proud Mr. Drake," Superboy said as he turned around and looked at the father of his best friend., "He's the best."

Jack Drake turned as Tim ran down the stairs and flipped forward half way down to land in a perfect stance at his left. Jack watched amazed and noticed how his young sons eyes saw everything around them.

"Your all grown up." Jack said with a sigh as he moved and sat in his recliner. Tim took one last look around and then sat across from his dad.

"I missed most of your childhood. Your grown. I just couldn't see it, didn't want to see it." Jack said with a sigh. Tim looked down before speaking.

"Dad, I've been doing this for a few years now. Every since mom was....." Tim let the sentence trail into nothing as he looked up with tears in his eyes. His dad moved over and put a fatherly arm over his shoulder. As if sheilding him from the outside world.

"I can't stop dad. Even if I wanted to. One day Wonder Girl asked me if I could just give it all up."

"What did you say Tim."

"I said I'd give it up in a heartbeat. Cause if I could stop being Robin than that meant the world was a perfect eutopia. A place were anger and hate were little feelings in the background of a persons heart. Dad, I still believe that."

"I know Tim. I... I believe in you." Jack Drake said and squeezed his son slightly.

"We'll have to work out some ground rules. Like being home by 11 on school nights. And you have to call me every couple hours. On the weekends a call a day will do. But, if you want to call more I won't be angry about it."

"You mean...?" Tim said with a shock and emotion filled voice.

"Yeah, your not grounded anymore." Jack said with a slight smile that was soon matched by his son.

"I can fly again." Tim said looking at his dad with admiration, respect, and love.

Superboy stood outside the window his super-hearing letting him hear everything that was said. He turned with a smile and began to float.

"Superboy," He said to himself with a smile., "Damn your good. Why not just pat yourself on the back." The Kid patted his back for a second before the smile dropped off his face.

"What was that about my ears and my rear-end?"

"Ah, damnit!"

END


End file.
